


Oh there goes Barrier.

by Kansan_Opportunity



Series: Three Ravens in the woods [2]
Category: 3 Ravens in the woods
Genre: Gen, Prequel, maybe i’ll write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansan_Opportunity/pseuds/Kansan_Opportunity
Summary: Cyclone only wanted a coffee, how come now she accidentally adopted a sad supervillain.
Series: Three Ravens in the woods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634908





	Oh there goes Barrier.

Grackle dug himself out of Barrier’s dirt walls. He shook away the beginnings of a panic attack, he knew he would regret it later, but he needed to have his brain to survive. He punched Barrier before running away to his- no, his father’s house. On the roof of the SHH, he felt the panic attack return with a vengeance. He fell to the thankfully flat roof and started to hyperventilate.  
“Nonononono,” He yelled in his brain as Cyclone drifted down to him, “Don’t notice me!”  
“Grackle! I’m going to-” She was cut off as he started shaking and sobbing. She rushed over to him. “Oh, God. You have panic attacks. Barrier caused this, didn’t he?  
She pulled him towards him. “Shhhhh, it’ll be alright. Follow my breathing alright.” Grackle nodded mutely. “In, out. In, out,” she said, empathizing with her breathing.  
Grackle slowly calmed down and blinked away his final tears. Grackle stood up and started to run.  
Cyclone reached out and yelled, “Wai-” Before realizing what had happened. She had helped the number one villain in Boundtortown. Grackle had never been captured by his assigned hero.  
He had always avoided capture by even the best. Barrier had been the only one with a chance to stop him, by causing him panic attacks. She quickly ran down to the SHH, and said to the register, “I want to add villain.”  
The register turned to her. Cyclone had been Hero of the Year and never changed her villain unless a more powerful villain came up. “Ok! Who do you want?” the register said, pulling up Cyclone’s profile.  
Cyclone breathed in before saying the forbidden name, “Grackle.” At the name, the Register chuckled, “You must be mistaken, Grackle can’t be a secondary villain.”  
“I have new evidence that the only reason that Barrier works against Grackle because he causes a panic attack in Grackle,” the Register only mutely nodded as she updated the profile.  
“We’ll give Barrier a different villain then! Have a good day!” The register struggled to say that.


End file.
